


Hunters

by BigBlueEyes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Bottom Rick Grimes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Luring, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teen Daryl Dixon, Top Daryl Dixon, Top Rick Grimes, Top Shane Walsh, Unbeta'd, Unsafe Sex, teenage prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlueEyes/pseuds/BigBlueEyes
Summary: Rick and Shane are sex hunters: they use money to lure people and get laid with them. When they hit the high schools and meet a hot, young biker named Daryl, they decide he's gonna be their next prey.





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, we meet again! I've been off for a while trying to figure out how to go on with [ my main work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070877/chapters/34940246) after all the suggestions I was given. However, during this time I got my hands on another work of mine, an AU one shot that I hope you will like! You need to know that all the material I've uploaded so far is something I wrote long ago, and this one is no exception (two years in this case)!!! I checked it (also using an online spell checker), corrected (lots of) mistakes and served it to you! Still, I apologize in advance for any mistake I might have missed.
> 
> Still unbeta'd. I'm sorry.
> 
> Have fun!

“The high schools” Shane said looking at Rick through his black sunglasses.

“The high schools?” Rick asked confused, “Isn't it dangerous?”.

“Not more than the police station we went last week” Shane stated.

Rick twisted his mouth, so Shane leaned forward smelling the scent of Rick's coffee.

“Think about it” he said in a low voice, “high school students are the easiest prey, especially the seniors. They dream big and have great expectations, but they're still a bunch of stupid teens. Luring one of them's gonna be easy”.

Rick mumbled, still not convinced.

“That's fresh meat, Rick” Shane exclaimed resting on the seat back, “I'm talking about a feast of fresh, untouched meat”.

Rick laughed, “You clearly don't know today's teenagers”.

“I know what the age of innocence is for, Rick. I was a teenager, too. I still think it's the most brilliant idea we've had so far”.

Rick had to agree with him about this. “How do you think we'll attract them, anyway?” he asked curious.

“I'll only tell you if you come with me tomorrow” Shane teased him smiling.

Rick looked at him in his hungry eyes.

 

Five minutes before the bell rang Rick and Shane were in front of the school gates.

“Here's our plan” Shane started, looking around to make sure no one was listening, “We find a guy, we ask him if he's a senior and then we start to talk about this fake poll on seniors' dreams and expectations and all that shit. If he's still interested, we throw this thing about the collaboration with this modeling agency. If he bites it's done, dude”.

“Clear” Rick said determined, looking at the herd of students who had started to come out. About in the middle he spotted a very nice guy. He elbowed Shane, who nodded, “Korean? I like it!”.

They waited for the boy to get out of the gates and then Shane threw himself on him. Metaphorically speaking.

“Hi!” Shane began, showing him his best smile, “We're taking a poll on senior students, do you have a min...”.

“I'm sorry” the boy stopped him, “I have to catch the bus. Maybe some other time”. He disappeared as fast.

Rick couldn't help laughing, to which Shane answered annoyed, “Don't laugh! Just find another guy”.

Rick nodded back serious and he looked around for a hot, senior student. His eyes lit up when they lay on the row of motorbikes, especially on a really hot guy with quite long and dark hair, a manly body and a rough, biker style.

“Hi, excuse me. Do you have a minute?” Rick rushed to him followed closely by Shane.

The boy turned around and looked at them confused. “Sure” he said frowning.

“Great. I'm Rick and he's Shane. We're taking a poll on seniors' dreams and expectations for the future. Could you help us by answering some quick questions?”.

“Actually I...” the guy mumbled, already trying to move away.

“It'll take only a couple minutes” Shane spoke with a big smile on his face.

The guy looked at him quickly, then at Rick, then away. “'kay” he shrugged in the end looking down.

Rick and Shane looked at each other smiling before the guy looked up again.

“Perfect!” Rick said cheerfully, “So... First of all, what's your name?”.

“Daryl”.

“Okay Daryl, can you confirm that you're a senior? You're over 18, then?”.

“'course” Daryl answered still a bit annoyed.

“What would you like to do after high school, man?” Shane tried to be friendly.

“Go to college and become a doctor” Daryl said rubbing a hand on his nape uncomfortable, but more collaboratively. He knew they wouldn't tell it from his appearance.

“Wo-hoa! We have a future doctor here!” Shane exulted.

Daryl laughed, “Kind of”.

“Mmh, he has those gynecologist eyes” Rick joked, but testing the waters anyway. 

They all burst out laughing.

“Anyway, do you think it'll be easy for you to achieve your dreams?” Shane asked the boy.

“Not really” Daryl affirmed, “College means money, man!”.

“And how are you doing in that regard?” Rick asked him sincerely.

“I'm working to make some money, but... for now it's not enough, that's it”.

“Thank God you met us, then!” Shane exclaimed enthusiastic.

Daryl frowned. “Why?” he asked barely understanding.

“You see” Rick spoke, “The company we work for has started a collaboration with a small modeling agency, and thanks to this we can give a pretty good sum of money to whoever accepts to do a little job for them. Could you be interested?”.

Daryl twisted his mouth, “I don't know, what is it about?”.

“No big deal” Rick said calmly, “You come with us, we take some photos and a quick video of you and we give you the money”.

“How much?”.

“It depends” Shane spat out.

Daryl looked at him deeply, “On what?”.

“On how you'll decide to pose” Rick spoke, scared that Shane's moodiness could have screwed everything up, “But we can talk about it later. We start with five hundred bucks. Are you in?”.

“Think about it. It could be really helpful” Shane added before Daryl could say anything.

The boy thought about it carefully, but then he resigned to the fact that he couldn't lose that opportunity. “Fine” he said, “I'm in”.

Rick smiled, “Right choice, man! It won't take you too much. If you want to follow us with your bike, there's a hotel on the corner. Meet us there”.

 

In the hotel room, Rick and Shane went over the rules of their plan. They had just finished when someone knocked on the door. Rick answered.

“The receptionist told me you were here” Daryl said from the doorway.

“Yup. We told them to send us the first wonderful guy they saw” Shane joked, “Please, come in”.

Daryl got into the room a bit hesitant, throwing his backpack on the double bed. He quickly looked around and then he looked at the two men. “So?” he asked.

“You can't wait to start, huh?” Shane asked sarcastically. In the meantime, Rick took the photographic material out and pulled a five hundred dollar bill out of the pocket of his jacket showing it to Daryl. 

“We can give it to you right now, or we can jump straight to a bigger sum” Shane explained.

“What conditions?”.

“Do you do any sport?” Rick apparently changed the subject.

“I'm on the football team, yes” Daryl affirmed frowning.

“So you see each other with your dicks out, am I right?” Shane asked.

“In the locker room, sure. Why?”.

“If you're okay with it, you can pose naked for us in exchange for one thousand dollars” Rick explained. 

“It'd be like being with your teammates. You should do it” Shane suggested him.

“I don't know... Is it legal?”.

“Sure, if you agree” Rick reassured him, “We will censor everything in the final edit, anyway”.

Daryl didn't say a word.

“One thousand bucks” Shane reminded him, “Think about it”.

Rick already took the money out and handed it to Daryl. The boy sighed, then he grabbed it without thinking too much and quickly put them into his pocket.

“So... should I take my clothes off, now?” he asked.

“That's the deal” Shane answered turning the camera on.

Daryl nodded and then wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants as Rick and Shane smirked. They began to get excited when Daryl slid his pants down his legs revealing the big bulge wrapped into his underwear.

“You look good down there!” Shane exclaimed trying to gratify him.

“C'mon Shane! Let him do it quietly!” Rick scolded him.

Daryl smirked, slightly ashamed to be the subject of their talk. He went on by taking his t-shirt off.

Rick licked his lips enjoying their prey, “You've got a nice body, man!”.

“Thank you” Daryl said tossing his t-shirt across the room. He looked down at his boxers and thought about what he was supposed to do.

“One thousand dollars are worth it, man” Shane urged him sensing his uncertainty, “You don't have to worry, we won't embarrass you”.

“Yes man, this is not what we want” Rick supported Shane's words.

“Fine” Daryl said convinced. He dropped his boxers down finally exposing his long dick and big balls.

“Good job!” Shane cheered. It was hard not to say anything about that huge cock. It was hard not to grab it and suck it, too.

“Perfect” Rick exclaimed hardly swallowing, “We can start. Do what you want, be natural. I'll take some photos”. And he had to take a lot of them before Daryl finally relaxed and felt perfectly comfortable. When it happened, Rick and Shane decided to move quickly to the next level.

While Rick kept taking photos of the boy, Shane asked Daryl, “How do you want to be censored?”.

The boy looked at him confused, “I don't know, can I choose?”.

“Sure thing. We can either put a black square or make the part grainy, which leaves less to the imagination. You get fifty more dollars with this one”.

“So let's go with that, I guess” Daryl chose.

“Great choice” Rick said, “There's something else Shane didn't tell you about that option, anyway”.

“Right!” Shane spoke, “I forgot to tell you that the dollars become two hundred and fifty if you let us take pictures of you with a hard-on, five hundred if... well...”.

“If?” Daryl insisted.

“If you let one of us get you the erection” Rick spat out.

Daryl looked at both of them deeply. His mind was clouded by the mentioning of all that money. “The money first” he said determined.

“Sure” Shane agreed reaching for his pocket, “two or five?”.

“Five hundred...” Daryl whispered.

“Here you are” Shane said handing him the money while Rick grinned, “Which one of us do you want?”.

“Blue eyes” Daryl said carelessly, pointing at Rick.

“Gladly” Rick said smiling and kneeling in front of him.

“This includes both handjobs and blowjobs at Rick's discretion” Shane explained, “I hope you won't mind it”.

“Fine” Daryl said shrugging. It was just a man working around his cock in exchange for five hundred dollars, after all.

“Don't you worry” Rick told him, “I'm good at this”. 

Firstly he squeezed and rolled Daryl's balls in his hand congratulating with him, and gave him a few strokes, then he put the cock in his mouth and felt it grow into him. When it became just too big for his mouth Rick pulled it out but kept jerking it, and at the same time he sucked the boy's balls. He would go on for hours but Daryl stopped him, “I think it's enough”.

“Don't be so reluctant” Shane told him, “After all, it's always a damn blowjob!”.

“I'm fine. Please” Daryl insisted.

Shane snorted. “Fine” he said hateful while Rick got up bitterly.

“I'm sorry” Daryl apologized, “but I didn't feel really comfortable”.

“Don't worry” Rick said understanding, trying to make up for Shane's tone, “we understand... But look at that beast! I've never seen anyone with a bigger cock, dude!”.

“Really?” Daryl asked, prouder than embarrassed.

“You bet” Shane agreed.

“Well... thanks” Daryl blushed.

“Let's take some photos of that cock” Rick exclaimed holding the camera, “Show it proudly, man!”.

They took another series of photos, then Rick and Shane decided to jump to the best part.

“People will love them” Rick said looking at the photos on the screen of the camera with Shane and a naked Daryl still with a full erection on his sides.

“Do you think they will like these better than Eric and Aaron's ones?” Shane asked Rick, his eyes fixed on Daryl's dick which seemed to come off the screen.

“Who are Eric and Aaron?” Daryl asked curious.

“Just two other models” Rick shrugged without giving it any importance, “Their photo shoot is actually the most seen”.

“They're hands down winning against Sexy Sergeant Ford” Shane added.

“Winning?” Daryl asked confused.

“The contest... Haven't we talked about it?” Rick asked the boy, faking surprise.

“Not that I remember”.

“Oh, well” Shane explained, “there's a contest on the agency's website. The model of the most seen photo shoot at the end of the month will receive a check of five thousand dollars”.

Daryl's eyes lit up. Five thousand fucking dollars?

“You can take part in it, if you want” Rick affirmed, “But... don't get mad, I really like you... but I don't think that your photos will outdo Aaron and Eric's ones”.

“What would it take?” Daryl asked determined. Five thousand dollars.

“First of all we should stay on the same subject” Shane suggested.

“Yeah, group shot” Rick agreed.

“But there's only me in here” Daryl stated.

Rick and Shane looked at each other. “What about us?” Shane pointed him out.

“You... You'd do this for me?” Daryl asked incredulous.

“You've come this far” Rick affirmed, “You deserve this”.

“You... I... Thank you so much, it means a lot to me” Daryl said grateful.

“Don't speak too soon, you might also not like the final result” Shane joked.

“We'll do our best, we promise” Rick told Daryl smiling. He lifted the camera up again and then said, “I think you should absolutely have some photos with Shane. What do you think, guys?”.

“It would be an honor” Shane said with a big smile, leaving the last word to Daryl.

“Why not... Do you have to...” Daryl looked at Shane.

“Is it a problem for you?” Shane asked, already about to take his t-shirt off.

“Course not”.

“Great” Shane said, and in a moment he was already shirtless, showing his olive chest.

“Wo-hoa!” Rick cheered, “Just like that, man! Show us what mama gave ya!”.

“I think I need a little encouragement” Shane stated, playing with the buttons of his pants.

“Show us your shaft, dude” Rick said licking his lips sexily.

Shane turned to Daryl. The guy winked at him challenging, “I bet your baby dick ain't as big as my fat cock”.

Shane raised an eyebrow and kept looking at him as he slowly dropped his pants down, he stuck his hand in his underwear and pulled his cock and balls out. He wasn't hard yet, which amazed Rick since his cock – on the contrary – was exploding in his pants.

“Well” Daryl cleared his throat looking at it longer than he should have, “this is fair play”.

“I know” Shane agreed proudly.

“Battery's running out... Get that cock hard, Shaney!” Rick exclaimed.

Shane looked at Daryl, “A little help?”.

Daryl shook his head saying that he didn't feel like doing it, so Rick promptly handed him a hundred bucks. “I think we deserve this, after what we're doing for you”.

Daryl grabbed the money silently and knelt in front of Shane.

“First time?” Shane asked him from above. Daryl nodded.

Shane twisted his mouth, “Let me help you”. He grabbed his dick with a hand and Daryl's chin with the other. His cut tip touched Daryl's lips, which slowly opened and let Shane's cock slide in. The man grabbed a lock of Daryl's dark hair and moved his head back and forth on his dick slowly, gently, but strongly. In the meantime, Rick took some photos of that wonderful scene.

Daryl lasted long, but then he lost focus and risked to choke on his own drool. Shane immediately cleared out his mouth.

“Everything's okay?” he asked worried.

“Yes” Daryl said clearing his throat, “I'm sorry...”.

“No problem” Shane reassured him helping him up, “Look how good you were”.

Daryl glanced at the man's perfectly hard cock and smiled.

“Jesus Christ, you were incredible!” Rick said enthusiastic.

Another series of photos where Daryl and Shane touched themselves passionately and looked at each other languidly followed.

“Do you think this will be enough to outdo Aaron and Eric?” Daryl asked excited as they looked at the new series.

“Uhm...” Rick mumbled.

“Well...” Shane added, “why don't you judge for yourself?”. He took his phone out, entered the camera roll and showed it to Daryl. Aaron and Eric: two friends of theirs that owed them a favor and posed for them naked and fucking just to make that farce credible.

The boy browsed through the photos raising his eyebrows, “Well...”.

“Obviously we can't oblige you to go that far” Rick stated.

“Yes, it would be too much” Shane agreed.

Daryl looked again at the photos from last to first, watching the chance to win fade away. It hurt really badly.

“Isn't there any other way?” he asked bitterly.

“Looks like this is what users want to see” Rick told him, “We would have to do it this way or better”.

Daryl nodded understanding.

“We took some nice photos, anyway” Shane comforted him, “maybe you'll win anyway”.

“I doubt it” the boy admitted sincerely.

“We're sorry” Rick rested a hand on his shoulder, “we did everything we could”. He started to put away the photographic material while Shane dressed back up. Daryl looked at the scene powerless, until...

“I can pay you” he said maybe too loud. Rick and Shane stopped doing what they were doing and looked at him.

“What?” Shane asked.

“I can pay you to have sex with me, both of you. This surely would change things” the boy said excited.

“You can't be serious” Rick teased him.

As a response, Daryl reached for the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled the money out.

“Fifty... one hundred... two hundreds... All the sixteen hundred dollars you gave me. Is it enough to make you change your mind?” Daryl asked them, already handing the money to Rick.

“Think about it, Daryl. You might regret it” Shane pointed him out.

“We can win” the guy said determined, “five thousand dollars would mean a lot to me”. 

Rick and Shane looked at each other.

“This is the last time I'll ask you. Please” Daryl insisted.

Finally, Shane nodded at Rick without being seen as if to say 'That's it'. Rick grabbed the money and put it in his pocket, then he got back looking at Daryl.

He approached the boy, he stroked his cheek and suddenly their lips touched, their tongues intertwined. As they kissed passionately Shane moved next to them, placed his hands on the back of their necks and joined in the kiss. In the meantime, Daryl slid a hand down to Rick's crotch, feeling the erection in his pants.

“You greedy bitch” Rick said still stuck to his lips, “You're greedy to see it, aren't you?”.

“A-ha” Daryl mumbled, getting back to kiss the two men while unbuttoning Rick's pants.

“How hard are you for this slut, Rick?” Shane asked squeezing his ass.

“So so much” Rick agreed smiling, feeling relieved when he felt his cock jump out of his tight underwear and Daryl's grab around it.

“Jerk him off, dude” Shane instructed him. 

“He's doing it” Rick stated moaning, “and... ah... so goddamn good... keep going, dude”.

“I bet you'd love his lips around your cock” Shane proposed excited.

Rick nodded, then turned to Daryl, “On your knees”.

The boy obeyed but before he took Rick's t-shirt off, licked his chest and bit his nipples.

In the meantime, Shane pointed the camera at them and started to record as he nimbly moved behind Rick and kissed his neck. “Yes, just like that” he then whispered as he filmed Daryl swallowing Rick's entire length without problems. The boy looked like he was made for it.

When Shane had seen enough without actually taking part in it, he gently put the camera down where it would be easy to take it back later.

Pervaded by the pleasure that Daryl was giving him, Rick could still hear a _click_ behind him. “You already there?” he asked Shane smiling.

“I can't wait, babe” Shane answered rough, gathering some lube on his fingertips and spreading it on Rick's asshole.

“Cold” Rick commented.

“I'll make you feel like you're on fire very soon, babe” Shane promised him, stroking his cock a couple times with his hand covered with lube. He then slid two fingers down to Rick's ass and inside his tight hole, getting him ready to take his dick.

He placed his cockhead between Rick's ass cheeks and said to Daryl, “I'm going to fuck him really hard now. I want you to keep sucking and jerking off his hard cock, but when he says he's about to come I want you to stop. Is it clear?”.

Daryl nodded, his mouth filled with Rick's cock. Shane got back to looking at Rick's ass, he quickly stretched him open again and finally thrust his whole length all the way into him in one shot.

“Goddamn!” Rick screamed pushed forward, opening his eyes wide as Shane tensed every muscle of his body to thrust strongly, deeply into him.

“Who's my tight bitch?” Shane growled.

“I am” Rick answered, loving how that piece of flesh ran back and forth into his ass hitting the sweet spot.

“Are you guys dating or what?” Daryl asked curious, giving his mouth a break but keeping stroking Rick's cock.

“Something... like that... ahh” Rick tried to answer pervaded by the pleasure.

“Let's say we have a good time” Shane affirmed, now moving slower but thrusting even deeper.

“You're fuckbuddies, then” Daryl pointed out.

“Shut the fuck up and suck my dick, dude” Rick protested, which made Shane and Daryl laugh genuinely but at least stopped Daryl from asking them personal questions.

Sadly it didn't last much longer. When Daryl tasted a drop of precum on the tip of his tongue, he immediately freed Rick's cock from the grip of his mouth.

“This motherfucker was coming in my mouth without saying shit!” he growled disgusted.

Shane slowed his pace to a stop, his cock fully into Rick. “Is it true?” he asked the man calmly.

“I'm sorry...” Rick said bitterly.

“That's not good” Shane said in a low voice, then he suddenly pulled his cock out of Rick's ass making him feel empty. “That's not good!” he said again but louder.

“It was too fuckin' awesome!” Rick justified.

“What?” Shane asked him acting confused.

“He's a hell of cocksucker, dammit!” Rick stated frustrated.

“What? I'm not... I'm not talking about that. You just let him talk to you that way. That's not good, Rick”.

“I'm sorry, I...” Daryl apologized blushing.

“You should learn some manners, man” Shane told him disturbingly calm.

“Are you going to teach him?” Rick asked enthusiastic.

“No” Shane disagreed, keep looking at Daryl, “ _You_ are”.

He then moved closer to Daryl and told him almost whispering, “You're going to be Rick's bitch as long as he wants. He will stick his hard cock wherever he wants and you won't say a damn thing. All right?”.

Daryl nodded scared, barely swallowing. He probably hadn't fully realized he had messed it up yet.

Rick stepped forward as Shane moved away. “You need to learn some manners, Daryl” he said determined, “and I will help you. Just remember that you could earn five thousand dollars”.

Daryl fell heavily on the bed pushed by Rick.

“Get on all fours” Shane instructed him, “Stretch your tight hole for Rick”.

Daryl turned around sinking his knees and palms on the mattress. He tried to stick his ass out as much as he could.

“So fuckin' awesome” Rick commented staring at his big butt and tight hole.

“It'll probably gonna hurt” Shane stated considering the size of Rick's cock.

Rick climbed up on the bed and bent his knees to reach Daryl's asshole with the tip of his cock.

“No lube?” Daryl gasped out worried.

“You didn't deserve it” Rick said sadistic.

“Hell no” Shane marked that, “but...”.

Rick tilted his head to the side, “What?”.

“We're not _that_ kind of people, Rick” Shane pointed out, “get him ready”.

“But...” Rick tried to protest, but he had to focus and catch the bottle of lube that Shane tossed him.

He lazily covered his cock with a thick layer of it before spreading some on and into Daryl's asshole, too. The guy twitched his nose for the cold feeling.

“Good boys” Shane cheered as he grabbed the camera and moved closer to the bed making a close-up of the scene.

Finally, Rick began to thrust into Daryl, the lube making it easier than what he would have wanted.

“Stop, please. Stop” Daryl begged unable to bear it. Even with lube his tight asshole still wasn't used to get opened that way. However, Rick seemed not to listen to him, in fact he thruster even deeper without hesitation.

“Say you want it” Shane ordered Daryl.

“But I...” Daryl tried to say.

“Say you want it!” Shane yelled.

“I fuckin' want this fuckin' cock in my motherfuckin' asshole!” Daryl shouted in turn on the verge of tears.

“Good boy” Shane commented moving around them.

“He's so fuckin' tight, Shane” Rick said. Fucking the boy with a strong, steady pace was making him sweat so much.

“You'll tear him open. Won't you?” Shane asked rhetorically.

“I will” Rick agreed, thrusting deeper.

Daryl's asshole was stretching out forcibly, and the guy didn't feel any better. Anytime Rick went balls deep into him it felt as if the devil himself was sinking his steaming cock into his flesh. If he had known that this was the price to pay, he wasn't sure he would do it anyway. Thinking about how he felt uncomfortable and abused in that moment brought tears to his eyes.

“Damn” Shane exclaimed, “You made him cry, Rick”.

“Are you serious?” Rick asked surprised, yet sadistically enthusiastic.

“Hell yes. He's crying like a fuckin' baby” Shane teased the guy, “aren't you enjoying yourself, kiddo?”.

“I just... I want...” Daryl tried to say. If only Rick had stopped screwing him for a moment he could have said a complete sentence. “I just want those five thousand fuckin' dollars” he said in one breath.

“But we are making you suffer” Shane stated with a fake pout on his face, “and it wasn't in our plans. We want you to feel comfortable”.

“You could start by leaving my asshole alone, for example” Daryl joked, even though the tone of his voice said the contrary.

“Did you hear him?” Shane asked Rick, who hadn't stopped thrusting his cock into the boy yet.

Rick looked at him deeply, “No”.

“Yes, Rick...”.

“But...”.

“Take your cock out of his asshole, Rick” Shane ordered, “You're hurting him”.

“And this is hurting my feelings!” Rick whined.

“Rick” Shane said concise, and this time Rick couldn't do anything but obey him. He stopped complaining and pulled his cock out of Daryl's ass slowly. He didn't want to hurt him, after all.

Daryl flopped down on the mattress, finally free. He felt his little hole burning as hell, but the long wished relief made the pain slowly fade away.

Some inches away from his feet Rick and Shane had started arguing silently without worrying that Daryl could hear them.

“What the fuck, Shane? I liked it” Rick accused Shane.

“We were risking being reported. We were abusing him, Rick” Shane explained.

“We were just sticking to the plan”.

“It was getting too much”.

“We did it a dozen times!” Rick exclaimed incredulous, “Or maybe you were just getting jealous?”.

“That's ridiculous” Shane defended himself frowning.

“Oh yeah, honey. You couldn't bear your little bitch having fun with another dude while you had to film them. You had to show that you are the alpha man” Rick spat out.

Shane grabbed him by his neck, growling a few inches away from his face, “Isn't it? I mean, you've always been happy to get fucked by this big cock, feel it run up your ass” his breath was hot on Rick's skin, undeniably exciting. 

“You've always taken it without a fuss, haven't you?” Shane went on, licking Rick's bearded cheek at the end and letting him go.

“What's your plan?” Rick asked him looking at him cocky.

Shane smiled cryptic, then he lay down on the bed right next to Daryl, who had lay on his back in the meantime. He kissed his chest and grabbed his dick, he began to jerk him off slowly and as he looked at Rick smirking he told the boy, “He's pissed at me because he thinks I'm getting too cocky, but am I wrong?”.

“I... huh...” Daryl mumbled.

“I'll change the question... Wasn't he the most wonderful cockcatcher slut as I fucked balls deep into him?”.

“He was a delight, yes” Daryl agreed.

“See?” Shane said addressing to Rick.

“What does it mean to you?” Rick asked coldly.

“That you were born for it, sweetheart” Shane stated, “and you do it like no one else can. So get your ass over here and let us take care of your little, lonely hole”.

Rick didn't say anything, instead he climbed up on the bed and straddled Daryl. He gave the confused boy a kiss and then directed his cock to his hole taking it slowly without a fuss, without any reaction, into his ass completely. He began to ride him but this time acting like a real bitch, moaning, swearing, moving his body fluidly, everything just to get a senseless revenge on Shane. 

The man in fact, instead of getting jealous couldn't love the view more. He sank his knees into the mattress between Daryl's spread legs and behind Rick, he began to kiss the man's back and slid his arms under his armpits, playing with his nipples with a hand and jerking him off with the other.

“This is the Rick I love” he said between kisses, “the naughty, pervy Rick I've always known. Keep riding that dick, got a surprise for you”. That being said, he stuck a finger into his mouth and then moved it up Daryl's cock and into Rick's asshole. The man moaned sharply.

“He's fucking into you so good” Shane stated with pleasure feeling Daryl's cock twitch into Rick, the boy do his best to push everything in.

Rick was a mess of sighs and throaty groans at this point. “What... what are you doing?”.

Shane slid the second finger in. “Gotta stretch you a little more” he said, “for the _big_ surprise”.

“Please, Shane” Rick moaned on the edge, “give it to me”.

Shane grinned, “What a good slut you are”. He spat on his cock and jerked off to lube it up, then ran his shaft along Daryl's and pushed. It was difficult and extremely uncomfortable, but in a minute he was thrusting anything he could inside Rick as the man kept riding Daryl.

“Mother of mercy” Rick shouted, his eyes rolling back. One big cock was enough for him, let alone two throbbing monsters both thrusting into him as hard as they could.

“Yeeeahh” Shane groaned reaching out for Rick's cock and going back to jerk him off.

The only one who didn't say a word was Daryl. The other two could also be used to that, but it was all new to him. And he liked it so much that he regretted when he had questioned his choice to take part in it some minutes earlier.

“Holy fuck” Rick breathed out minutes later, “holy fuck, Shane. I'm gonna fuckin' come”. The fact that the man had full control of his cock and his orgasm was fatal. He came all over Daryl's stomach, even reaching his lips.

The view of Rick's cock shooting heavy loads of hot cum all over his body caused Daryl's loss of control and the following unannounced, unexpected release of a huge quantity of cum that filled Rick's hole and surrounded Shane's dick.

“Jesus Christ” Shane exclaimed feeling the warm, sticky fluid. “How is it, babe?” he asked Rick giving him the last, strong thrusts.

“Heaven must feel this good” Rick commented, “wanna join us?”.

“In a hurry” Shane said as he thrust into him one last time and felt one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever felt. He exploded into Rick's ass, his cum mixed with Daryl's and in the end the liquid dripped out of Rick's asshole.

Shane slowly pulled his cock out, and Rick fell on Daryl exhausted. Shane was right: nothing but an alpha like him could make him feel that way.

 

“I think I'm gonna win” Daryl said excited as the three of them watched the video. They had cleaned up, dressed again and were now sitting at the end of the bed in line.

“In any case, the important thing is that you had fun” Rick said cheerful.

“I did... thank you” Daryl agreed blushing.

“Thank _you_ ” Shane highlighted, turning the camera off, “You've been very willing. We will send video and pictures to the agency and by the end of the month we will let you know, but I think you can already expect a call from us”.

“Yeah, cool!” Daryl said smiling.

They all got up and moved towards the door.

“Thanks again, it was nice to meet you” Daryl said opening the door. His voice echoed in the empty hallway.

“For us, too. Hope to see you again” Rick said sincerely, wrapping an arm around Shane's waist.

“Bye” Daryl said smiling, and then walked away down the hallway.

“Bye” Rick and Shane said goodbye to him in one voice. Then, Rick closed the door.

The men looked at each other, then the tension fell apart and they hugged and kissed.

“Let's not fight anymore” Rick said upset burying his face between Shane's shoulder and neck.

“You're right, it sucks” Shane agreed.

“Let's go home” Rick exclaimed, turning around to grab the photographic material.

“You know, I feel a little sorry for him” he said as he put the camera away, “he was a good guy after all”.

“Yeah, me too” Shane agreed looking down. 

Then he looked up again, “Got a new idea” he said lighting up, “a survey on new medical technologies with the opportunity to finance them. There are some really hot doctors out there. And then they're rich”.

Rick turned around slowly and looked at him smiling amazed.

Shane shrugged, “What do you think?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the reading!  
> Also, I have a few other one shots I'd really like to share with y'all, so tell me if you'd like to read more!  
> See you soon xx.


End file.
